In the construction of a building having outer walls made of brick, concrete or stone, inner wall frames of wood, for example, covered by plywood or the like are first built. The outer walls are then laid from the ground up by installing scaffolding adjacent thereto to support the workmen as the outer wall rises.
Such scaffolding includes a rigid vertical structure, upon which platforms at selected vertical intervals are supported. The structure may be of elongated wide beams and bars or also in the form of columns or support posts which can carry a vertically-movable platform such as disclosed in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 563,638 filed Apr. 8, 1988.
Till now, it has been necessary to successively attach and detach such columns and support posts to the inner wall as the outer wall is built up. This method has been laborious and complicated. Moreover, till now, there has been no simple way of determining an accurate consistent spacing between the inner and outer walls.